


beautiful

by masked_madness



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masked_madness/pseuds/masked_madness
Summary: Teil des WeCanBeHeroes-AdventskalendersMaeve ist der wunderschönen Göttin an der 5. Kasse hoffnungslos verfallen. Heute ist ihre letzte Chance, einen Schritt zu machen!
Relationships: Maeve/Michelle
Collections: Madam I Challenge You To A Duel!





	beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Gepostet im Rahmen des WeCanBeHeroes-Adventskalenders zum Thema: Geschenkpapier

Sie war eine Göttin zwischen blinkenden Lichtern. Eine Ikone der transzendenten Schöpfung, erdgebunden durch Plastikschleifen und Geschenkbändern. Eine Amazone für Freiheit und Schönheit am Altar des Kapitalismus!

Maeve seufzte träumerisch, während ihr Kopf entzückt zur Seite kippte.   
Gut, vielleicht, vielleicht, übertrieb sie ein kleines bisschen.   
Aber andererseits?! 

Diese Frau war unbeschreiblich!:

Ihre Schönheit war unbestreitbar, unverkennbar und unwiderstehlich:  
Ihre warmen tiefschwarzen Haare sprangen in wundervollen Locken kraftvoll bei jeder Bewegung um ihren Kopf herum und reflektierten hin und wieder das Licht von unzähligen, bunten Birnchen und weißen Kaufhaus-Neon-Scheinwerfern in den hängen gebliebenen Glitzerpartikeln.  
Ihre leuchtenden Augen, die Maeve an die Farbe dunkler Schokolade erinnerten, voller Freude und frechem Leben, strahlten jeden neuen Kunden breit und festtäglich an.  
Ihre glänzend geschminkten Lippen, geschwungen und voll und am liebsten unwiderstehlich, betonten bei jedem Lachen, jedem Lächeln und jedem breiten Grinsen, das sie der Person in der langen Schlange schenkte, die an ihre Kasse trat, ihre weißen, ebenmäßigen Zähne.   
Und erst die Art, wie ihre obsidiane Haut das Licht zurück warf! Wie die Mitternacht auf ihren freien Schultern und ihrer Brust glänzte und schimmerte, wenn sie sich umdrehte um eine der Papiertüten hervor zu holen, in denen sie das hundertste oder tausendste Geschenk des heutigen Tages schob.   
Sie war schnell und geordnet in dem vermeintlichen Chaos der Vorweihnacht, ihre langen, dünnen Finger - heute geschmückt mit weihnachtstannengrünem Nagellack, flogen über graue Kassentasten, goldene Geschenkschleifen und rotes Papier glitzernd wie Sterne und Feuerfunken.   
Wenn man wirklich Glück hatte, so wie Maeve jetzt gerade, warf sie Ihren Kopf in den Nacken und lachte laut über einen Witz oder einen lustigen Kommentar eines Kunden oder einer ihrer Kolleginnen.   
Ihr Lachen war wie warmer Honig, voll und süß und genau das, was man an kalten Wintertagen brauchte.   
Maeves Herz machte einen fröhlichen Satz, wollte am liebsten Mitschwingen in dem honigwarmen Ton ihres Lachens und eigentlich wollte sie selbst der Grund sein. Sie ganz allein wollte der Grund sein, warum diese Schönheit den Kopf in den Nacken warf, Ihren öffnen, lachenden Mund lässig mit dem Handrücken ab deckte, sodass Maeve die feinen, wundervollen dunklen Linien in den Falten ihrer walnussfarbenen Handfläche sehen konnte.   
Aber bestimmt wollte das jeder, jeder wollte der Glückliche sein, dem dieses Lachen ganz persönlich und direkt geschenkt wurde, jeder wollte das breite Lächeln bekommen und den fröhlichen Augenaufschlag aus nächster Nähe sehen.   
Jeder wollte so nah wie möglich an dieser Göttin in dem liebesroten, schulterfreien Wollpullover, die Ärmel zu den Ellenbogen hoch geschoben und mit dem sattgrünen Tannenbaum darauf sein, um zu sehen wie sich die Sehnen in ihren Unterarmen anmutig bei jeder Bewegung ihrer Finger wandten. Sie seufzte ~~verliebt~~ verträumt, als sie einen Schritt nach vorne machte, einen Schritt näher.   
Die Kassenschlange der Schönheit war auch viel länger, fiel Maeve auf, als sie sich verstohlen um blickte. Kein Wunder, wirklich.   
Das jeder am liebsten in Ihrer Schlange stand, konnte Maeve nur zu gut verstehen.   
Immerhin stand sie in dieser Schlang schon zum siebten Mal diese Woche. - Und es war Donnerstag. 

Maeves Finger drehten sich eng um die Rolle Geschenkpapier in ihrer Hand - auch die siebte Rolle, die sie unsinniger Weise erwarb. Diesmal: Eine Komposition des weihnachtlichen Grauens aus lametta-pinken Rentieren, gesprenkelt mit Glitzerpartikeln in zuckerstangenrot und eierpunschgelb auf tannengrünen Grund.   
Zugegeben die wohl grausamste Karikatur des kapitalistischen Weihnachtswahnsinns, den Maeve in dem Rudel Geschenkpapierrollen hatte finden können. Und sie hasste dieses Papier so sehr, dass sie es schon wieder liebte.   
Es war der Gipfel der Geschmacklosigkeit, der eine stetige Kurve nach oben gebildet hatte. Stufe für Stufe, Kauf für Kauf, Geschmacksverirrungshöhenmeter für Geschmacksverirrungshöhenmeter. Jedes Mal hatte sie noch groteskeres Geschenkpapier gekauft, noch auffälliger, lebendiger, bunter, schreiender.   
Natürlich nicht in der Hoffnung, die Göttin der 5. Kasse würde es bemerken, sie bemerken, würde bemerken, wie Maeve sie anlächelte, wie sie ihre feuerroten Haare lasziv hinter die zartrosanen Ohren schob, den Kopf schief legte, sie ansah.   
Gut, sie hoffte natürlich nicht, dass die Göttin bemerkte, wie Maeve sie ansah! Aber… sie könnte schon bemerken, dass Maeve sie ansah. 

Maeves Zunge schoss auf einmal aus ihrem Mund und benetzte unsicher ihre Lippen.   
Ein weiterer Schritt nach vorne, näher an die Anziehungskraft der obsidianen Schönheit und Maeves Herz begann nervös zu schlagen.   
Es gab kein groteskeres Papier mehr, keine Entschuldigung für ein weiteres Scheitern, keine Versuche mehr.   
Das hier war die letzte Chance für Maeve, den Mut zusammen zu sammeln, bewaffnet mit dem grauenvollen Geschenkpapier, um ihren eigenen Angstdrachen damit nieder zu schlagen: Und nach der Telefonnummer ihrer Göttin zu fragen. Und ihrem Namen.   
Sie hatte bestimmt den wunderschönsten Namen der Welt, etwas so wundervoll und liebreizend und magisch und klangvoll, dass es einen im Herzen froh machen würde, ihn nur zu kennen. 

Ein weiterer Schritt und Maeve stand direkt vor ihr, getrennt nur doch den Kassentresen und so vieler nicht stofflicher Dinge, die so viel höher waren, als der Tresen. Um nur eines davon zu nennen: Maeves Sprachlosigkeit.   
Sie öffnete den Mund, spürte es, wusste es, konnte aber nichts dagegen tun - weder ihn schließen noch ein Wort herausbringen, sondern hielt nur eisern die Rolle Bizarrerie fest, völlig erstarrt in den Lächeln, das auf sie dieselbe Wirkung hatte, wie der Blick von Medusa. Das war ihr Lächeln. Das war nur für sie!  
“Hi! - Darf ich die Rolle drüber ziehen?”, fragte ihre Schönheit und streckte die Hand aus, mit den wundervollen, langen Fingern und Maeve kicherte unartikuliert.   
Sie kicherte unartikuliert.  
Maeve gab sich eine mentale Ohrfeige, räusperte sich und reichte ihr die Rolle Geschenkpapier.   
“Entschuldige, ja, natürlich, hier!”  
Sie spürte die warme Haut der Fingerspitzen an ihrem Handballen, als die Göttin die Rolle ergriff und Maeve hätte am liebsten verliebt geschaudert, konnte sich aber gerade noch beherrschen.   
Sie hatte eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen, verdammt!  
Wieder räusperte sie sich und strich ihre Jacke glatt, während sie versuchte zu beobachten, wie die Schönheit ihr Papier scannte, etwas in die Kasse tippte, wie ihre flinken Finger routiniert über die Tasten flogen, wie sie die Rolle hielt, fest und sanft, der leichte Winkel, den Ihr Handgelenk dabei machte.   
“Bar oder mit Karte?”  
“Was?” Maeve schreckte aus ihrer verträumten Beobachtung hoch und blickte verwirrt in schokoladenbraune Augen.   
Sie bekam kleine Fältchen um die Augen, als ihre Wangen sich hoben, um ihre Lippen in einem breiten Grinsen zu teilen.   
“Bar oder mit Karte.”  
Oh. Ja, natürlich. Bezahlen. Maeve nickte ein paar Mal, das Verständnis der Worte möglichst deutlich vermittelnd. Sie war keine Idiotin, sie kannte Wörter.   
Das war eine Frage.   
Maeve zuckte aus ihrer Trance der schönsten Augen der Welt und schüttelte den Kopf.   
“JA!, Ja, entschuldige, eh - mit Karte!” Sie fischte ihren Geldbeutel aus ihrer viel zu großen Jackentasche und zog die Kreditkarte hervor, um sie ihr zu reichen.   
Wieder berührten ihre Fingerspitzen ihre Haut, diesmal direkt vorne an ihrem Finger, strichen leicht über ihre eigenen Fingerspitzen, als sie ihr so sanft und lieblich die Karte abnahm.   
“Maeve!” Ihr Name aus ihrem Mund klang wie warmes Karamell, das über die weiße Frostinghaube eines Schokoladencupcakes lief. “Was für ein schöner Name!”  
Maeve lächelte etwas träumerisch. Reiß dich zusammen!   
“Danke, den hab ich von meinen Eltern!”   
Das hatte sie nicht wirklich gesagt. Jede Faser in Maeve kämpfte damit, dass sie sich nicht direkt hier vor ihr mit der Hand gegen die Stirn schlug, aber dann - dann passierte es:  
Die Schönheit legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken und lachte laut und herzlich, die Hand leicht vor ihren Mund, ihre lockigen Haare wippten mit jedem amüsierten Atemzug und ihre Augen leuchteten.   
Auf Maeves Mund tauchte selbst auch ein Lächeln auf, breit und stolz und vollkommen verzaubert von den Honigtönen, die um sie schwebten. Sie hatte es geschafft! Sie hatte sie zum Lachen gebracht!  
“Das haben deine Eltern gut gemacht! Passt zu dir!”  
“Danke!” Maeve war fast atemlos vor Verzückung - und nahm dann ganz automatisch die Geschenkpapierrolle entgegen, genauso wie ihre Karte und die Quittung. 

Einen Moment stand alles still, sogar der blinkende Rhythmus der Weihnachtsbeleuchtung, alles war um sie herum war geschmolzen und verschwunden, als diese wunderschönen Augen ihren Blick erwiderten.   
Frag jetzt. Frag jetzt. Frag jetzt!

Aber bevor sie die Courage aufbringen konnte, lächelte die Schönheit sie schief an.   
“Also dann, Maeve. Fröhliche Weihnachten.”  
Maeve schnappte ein paar Mal hilflos nach Worten, nach den Worten, aber der Moment war vorbei.   
Sie hatte es verbockt.   
“Danke, Frohe Weihnachten.” Sie wusste, dass ihre Stimme trüb klang, auch wenn sie versuchte es durch ein Lächeln zu kaschieren.   
Loser. 

Maeve wandte sich ergeben um, um dem nächsten glücklichen Kunden Platz zu machen und versuchte das traurige Herunterfallen ihrer Schultern mehr schlecht als recht zu verstecken. 

“Uhm, hey, Maeve!”   
Sie drehte sich so schnell um, als sie erneut ihren Namen aus den karamellsüßen Tönen hörte, dass ihre Haare wie Lavatropfen umher flogen.   
“Ja?” Das pure Glück und die syrupzähe Hoffnung in ihrer Stimme, sie wollte nochmal mit ihr reden!, wäre fast peinlich, wenn man nicht bedachte, wie wundervoll sie war.   
Wieder dieses atemberaubende Lächeln.   
“Kann ich deine Quittung nochmal haben?”

Ohne auch nur einen Augenblick nachzudenken, immerhin, jeder Augenblick, der jetzt verstrich, war ein Augenblick bei ihr, streckte Maeve ihr die Hand mit Karte und Quittung entgegen.   
Wieder berührten sich ihre Fingerspitzen und es knisterte in Maeves Bauch.

Dann konnte sie zusehen, wie die Göttin einen Kugelschreiber aus einer rentiergeformten Tasse nahm, die Quittung umdrehte und auf die Rückseite ein paar Zahlen schrieb.   
“Nur für den Fall, dass du”, setzte sie an, während sie kurz nach oben blickte, durch die langen, unvorstellbar vollendet geschwungen Wimpern, “doch nicht einfach nur gerne Geschenkpapier sammelst,” Sie hielt ihr die Quittung hin. “kannst du gerne anrufen.”

Maeve nahm vollkommen automatisch das kleine, wertvollste Stück Papier entgegen, das sie jemals besessen hatte.   
“Ist dir aufgefallen?”, kam es atemlos verzückt aus ihrem Mund.   
Die Göttin lächelte frech: “Ist mir aufgefallen. Also, Frohe Weihnachten, Maeve.”

Maeves Herz schlug so heftig in ihrem Hals, so laut und glücklich und voller Überwältigung, dass sie fast kein Wort darum herum schieben konnte.   
“Danke. Dir auch -” Sie blickte auf die Quittung und das Knistern in ihrem Magen wurde zu einer angenehmen, heißen Blase. “Michelle.”


End file.
